With a constant aim of making vehicles and driving of vehicles safer, there is a continuous strive for developing and implementing features supporting the vehicle and/or vehicle driver in driving more safely, and/or in avoiding potential dangerous situations. For instance, it is widely supported to, via cloud-based systems, allow vehicles to share safety-related data over the cell network. Such safety-related data commonly rely on sensor generated data, for instance detection of slippery road conditions, derived from vehicle sensor systems. There are, however, numerous safety-related traffic aspects that are not easily detected by vehicle sensor systems. User-generated data, for instance incident reports generated by the vehicle driver, is therefore a relevant source of information as a compliment to automatically generated sensor data.
Waze®, provided by Google, for instance, allows a user to report incidents such as accidents and traffic jams, by means of e.g. a smartphone. The user may via the touch display thereof type down and/or text the incident he or she would like to report, and/or scroll through a predefined menu to potentially find and subsequently select an incident alternative coinciding with the incident observed.
However, when it comes to the user simultaneously driving a vehicle, the user—in this case the driver—should preferably stay focused on driving. Thus, a user-generated report—in this case a driver-generated report—created by means of e.g. texting and/or scrolling as discussed above, may potentially be hazardous, since texting and/or scrolling may be distracting to the driver. It may further be assumed that it is not likely that the driver would stop the vehicle to generate the report; rather he/or she would commonly omit to report the incident.
Moreover, a predefined menu of selectable incident options provides that a predefined set of incidents are available for selection. Accordingly, any incident—commonly referred to as hazard—observed by the driver, not comprised in the predefined set, will not be reported, meaning lost safety reports and nuisance to the reporting driver when not finding a suitable incident alternative in the menu.